


Entre palabras

by morav47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Nobody is Dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morav47/pseuds/morav47
Summary: Derek es el nuevo bibliotecario de la escuela de Stiles.Stiles es el chico tierno, listo y popular de su clase que solo saca buenas notas porque pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Entre palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un proyecto creado por un desafío de santa secreto a Cancer.
> 
> Bro no te conozco pero espero te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor, perdón que sea pequeño tuve complicaciones, 
> 
> Es mi primer libro publicado tengo mucho miedo de como quedo. Además no tengo beta perdóname los errores

El sol no salía de entre las montañas de la ciudad cuando Derek Hale ya encontraba despierto, bañado y tomando una taza de café en su desván, alterado por empezar su nuevo trabajo. Se había mudado hace un mes después de estar cinco años de ciudad en ciudad.

El siempre había sido un chico inquieto con muchas ideas que sacaba de los libros que sus padres le compraban, y que encontrará trabajo como bibliotecario no les fue tan sorprendente. Exceptuando a Laura, ella si estaba en shock aún.

Tomando las llaves de su Camaro y su adorada jacket de cuero, se dirigió a la salida entre pensamientos.

Ser bibliotecario no era su puesto soñado, era ser escritor, sin embargo después de años escribiendo no ha logrado pasar de los editores, le decían que sus trabajos no tenían vida que les faltaba emoción asombro, ira, felicidad, miedo... Muchas cosas más, consecuente de esto decidió contratar a un psicólogo el cual le reitero durante todas sus sesiones que tenía que dejar su pasado atrás. 

—Hola Derek— le susurró una voz detrás de él, Wanda la anterior bibliotecaria, es una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. María era una mujer alta, de pelo negro corto y piel bronceada por el sol y con una figura envidiable, tenía 51 años.

—Wanda que gusto volver a verla antes de que salga de viaje, ¿Cuando sale del país?—Este año ella había decidido volver a su país a recordar viejos tiempos con su esposo y su hijo. 

—Me voy dentro de dos semanas hasta entonces solo me quedaré para empacar y dejar algunas cosas listas, me pidieron que te diera una pequeña introducción, vendré algunos días y estaré hasta el medio día. ¿Comenzamos?

Empezando por el sistema no era tan complicado, se encontraba conectado a todas las computadoras del lugar, tanto dentro como fuera de la biblioteca, para la organización de los libros tenían un sistema totalmente aparte, en el se visualizaban todos los pasillos y sus respectivos estantes, así como los libros que deberían estar ubicados por cada uno, no era difícil pero tomo medio día lograr entenderlo. Lo que le ocasiono un dolor de cabeza persistente. 

Con su neutral humor se dirigió al comedor escolar, su hora de almuerzo había llegado e iba a aprovechar la ventaja que sus profesores tenían cuando estudiaba ahí, no pagar su almuerzo.

Silenciosamente se posicionó para hacer fila cuando llegaron a su lado dos jóvenes conversando.

—Te lo digo Scott, Allison no era para ti, tal vez debas salir a despejarte creo que le gustas a Kira, o incluso tengo mis sospechas que le gustas a Isacc.

—No amigo, no soy bisexual.

—Aún no lo sabes, mírame a mi estaba enamorado de Lydia, hasta que su ex se apareció y también me gusto... Una cosa llevo a la otra. 

El chico sonriente una vez tomo su comida se retiro de la fila, dejando a un sorprendido Derek atrás. Su sexualidad ya no era un misterio él sabía de más pequeño que le gustaban los chicos y las chicas, pero ver a alguien siendo tan liberal era sorprendente, estuvo un mes practicando frente a su espejo para ver cómo le decía a sus padres eso, practicó tanto que cuando tuvo el valor de decirlo sus padres solo le habían dicho: Lo sabemos cariño te escuchamos practicar.

Dejando todo de lado se dirigió a la mesa de profesores. Quién diría que estaría sentado en la misma mesa que antes repudiaba. Sus profesores esos que eran más viejos que la propia escuela seguían ahí viendo a sus estudiantes como los buitres que eran, esperando un momento para poder atacar. Su temperamento le había ganado varios castigos con esos mismos con los que él estaba hablando en ese momento. 

Las conversaciones que él creía antes que seguro eran las más aburridas que podían existir, resultaron todo lo contrario, hablaban del peor alumno, de su alumno más soplón, de alumnos que tienen sospechas que copian en los exámenes. Los profesores al parecer son más chismosos de lo que parecían; pero sobre todos esos alumnos había uno que estaba en la boca de todos, su alumno estrella, Stiles Stilinski, el más inteligente y gracioso de la generación, además de ser muy amigable. El único que se quejaba de él era el profesor de educación física.

Sintiéndose lleno se alejo del tumulto de personas y hormonas adolescentes dirigiéndose de nuevo a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta que hasta el momento que se encontraba con llave, se dirigió a la sección alta de la biblioteca, al estante firmado, aún después de tanto tiempo seguía ahí, tantos recuerdos era el primero que trabajaba para ese colegio y sabía de la existencia del estante, paso la mano por todo el estante, ahí lo volvió a ver... P.K firmado por él...

Mientras aún se encontraba distraído ingreso el chico del comedor a paso calmado comiendo un lollipop.

—Hola Wanda, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? Yo bien ya sabe, sin embargo ya Scott me tiene cansado con su llanto por Allison. Ella lo dejo porque se tenía que ir a otra ciudad, que lo supere de una vez ¿No? Es lo más saludable además ya le dije que Isacc está colado por él, pobre ese chico está esperando una oportunidad desde hace 2 años y me pidió ayuda para que tuviera una oportunidad con él, no sé qué hacer ¿Qué cree usted?

—Que hablas mucho

La voz que le contesto hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío, ojos verdes, camisa de polo a que dejaba ver la mitad de sus brazos en los cuales se veían unos cuantos tatuajes. Ese si era su tipo.

—Oh disculpa siempre hablo así ¿Wanda ya se fue?

—Se va en dos semanas por vacaciones por lo que la estoy reemplazando —frunció el ceño

— ¿¡Se va?! No puede ser todavía no se... —el chico siguió hablando para sí mismo alejándose cada vez más de Derek — Por cierto, me llamo Stiles, vendré aquí todos los días, todas las tardes hasta que me gradúe —Derek solo se quedo callado. — Eres de pocas palabras, me gusta, no me has dicho tu nombre, además me gustaría preguntar ¿Qué haces allí arriba?

El chico se dirigió a una sección de biología sacando varios libros los llevo a una mesa enfrente de Derek.

—Derek Hale, ¿Stiles es un nombre?

—Ouh shit no puede ser posible.

— ¿Que sea un Hale? —Volvió a fruncir su ceño y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—No, le arrancaron una hoja a este libro, me suponía que eras un Hale, la belleza de tus ojos y todo tu ser dice tu apellido —Se detuvo cuando escucho eso, parpadeo confundido, y terminó por acercarse a Stiles.

— ¿Mis ojos? Deme el libro, déjeme ver los registros a ver si tenemos la forma de conseguir esa hoja. —Se acerco al chico de forma que sus brazos quedaron totalmente pegados mientras tomaba el libro.

—No me trates tan formal, que soy mucho menor que tu. —Stiles aprovecho un poco y olió la colonia del musculoso joven que estaba pegándose a él.

—No soy viejo ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17 años, cumplo años la próxima semana, ¿Y tú?

—24 años.

— ¿Qué haces trabajando en una biblioteca? —Derek siendo una persona de pocas palabras y estresado con tanto parloteo del muchacho se alejo para seguir con su trabajo —Tan guapo pero tan descortés.

—Tan listo pero no sabe medir sus palabras.

—Siempre me lo dicen, eso no va a ahí— vio a Derek llevarse un libro y ubicarlo en el sitio equivocado. —, déjame te ayudo con eso, sostén mi caramelo— se levanto y le empezó a acomodar los libros él solo. El ojiverde solo se quedo callado y volvió a la computadora.

El silencio era tedioso para Stiles. No le gustaba, tenía que hablar.

—Y... enserio dime que hace un Hale en una biblioteca, pensé que todos ustedes eran de adrenalina. O eso dicen los rumores ¿Tus padres no son dueños del famoso Trisquel que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad? ¿Y tu hermana no está de socia con tu tío en lo que son las competencias de Kayak y de alpinismo? Eso es adrenalina, incluso tu hermana Cora esta en el equipo de lacrosse...

Sí definitivamente este iba a ser un año tedioso.

...

Un agotador día merecía un buen sueño relajante, uno en el que se pueda caer profundo y despertar totalmente rejuvenecido, eso no era lo que el destino tenía preparado para los Hale, como cada luna llena los Hales se preparaban para su tiempo familiar, la familia se reunía, se cantaban canciones que sus antepasados habían compuesto en ese mismo terreno hace varios siglos, comían hasta no poder más, ponían aprueba sus habilidades con juegos.

Un tiempo de calidad, eso era lo que necesitaba después de tanto tiempo sin verlos, sin embargo ese día se encontraba disperso. Su mente divagaba con la voz de Stiles retumbando en su mente, no lo lograba sacar, admitía que el chico es lindo pero nunca sintió esa atracción por ninguna de sus anteriores parejas sentimentales desde...

—Hola mi amor, ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Hola ma, adelante —Moviendo los platos de comida que se encontraban al lado de su hijo Talía volvió a verlo con detenimiento.

—Te ves mal mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy no has comido casi nada, bueno... Menos de lo habitual.

—Me siento perdido. Hay un chico en la preparatoria que fue a la biblioteca hoy...

—No te metas con menores de edad por favor— se llevo las manos al corazón 

—Madre puedes escucharme —Ella solo asintió en un acuerdo silencioso— tiene 17 años se llama Stiles —Talía levantó una ceja— Lo sé, no es un nombre, la cosa es que no logro sacarlo de mi mente en lo que lleva la fiesta solo he podido pensar en él, no me he sentido de esta manera desde Paige. Sé que está mal pero su sonrisa me pareció bonita y... Agh no se, es imposible que me haya enamorado a primera vista, ¿No se supone que eso no existe? No sé qué hacer.

—Espere este momento por un largo rato, mi amor aún recuerdo como mirabas a Paige con la ternura que la veías se que la quisiste mucho, llego un momento que pensé: tal vez ella se su ancla 

—No me cuentes de esa leyenda por favor

—Sabes que en nuestra familia existen muchos mitos y leyendas pero esta es real amor, le paso a tus abuelos, me paso a mí con tu padre, y le paso a tu tío con Corinne y todos somos felices juntos, cuando Paige dejo el mundo mortal pensé en ti, si tu ancla se va, te vas con ella. Pasé las noches rogando a la luna, no te quería perder. Pasó el tiempo y tú seguías aquí, fue cuando realice que ella la indicada, ella solo fue...

—La guía... 

—Si lo que dices es verdad es posible que lo hayas encontrado, a tu compañero real... —Ante el silencio de su hijo Talía le dio un beso a la frente a su hijo mientras se levantaba — Te dejaré pensar mi amor, si quieres puedes ir a dormir, tu vieja habitación aún está disponible. Solo quiero que pienses algo por mientras, te quedas aquí, durante todas las noches que estuve despierta realice que tal vez no la amabas como realmente creías. Eras joven e inocente y tal vez confundiste el amor que sientes por alguien de tu familia.

—Yo no veo a mis hermanas de la forma que veía a Paige —le respondió con el asco reflejado en su cara

—Y no te digo que lo hagas solo digo que... Mira, si te hace más fácil compara el momento que la conociste con el momento que viste a este chico. Que descanses mi amor. Y cuando puedas traerlo para poder conocerlo.

...

Conoció a Paige en un Hospital, Derek se había caído de un árbol y le habían enyesado el brazo, ella se encontraba sentada en una camilla cerca del área de emergencia que es donde toda su familia se encontraba esperándolo. En el momento que la vio la sitió frágil como si fuera a romperse.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—No es que te deba importar, pero espero a mis papás y los resultados de mis exámenes de sangre, me siento un poco mal.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —La chica que hasta el momento no sabía su nombre asintió, se veía más blanca que hace unos minutos— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No necesito de nadie, estoy nerviosa, no asustada ni algo por...— antes de lograr terminar la frase la vio irse hacia un lado mientras sus ojos se cerraban, se desmayó, justo en el momento antes de caer Derek la sujeto de los hombros de forma que su cabeza quedo en el espacio entre su cabeza y su hombro. No sabiendo que hacer gritó por ayuda, al momento llegó una pareja, ambos bastante altos, la señora era morena con el pelo negro y largo, el señor por otro lado al verlo vio a la persona que aún tenía en sus brazos, por lo que supuso que eran sus padres. 

Habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente, el ya podía irse sin embargo le pidió por favor a sus padres que lo dejarán esperar a ver a la chica. Quería ver si estaba bien, algo lo mantenía ahí pegado a la silla de espera, pero no todo es para siempre por lo que una vez volvió a ver a los padres se levantó y corrió a su lado.

—Hola, ¿Como esta ella? —se vieron a los ojos antes de sonreír con tristeza hacia el energético joven que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Está mejor, despertará en cualquier momento nosotros vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo menor y volvemos si gustas puedes quedarte con ella así no se altera al ver una amigo. ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

—Me llamo Derek Hale un gusto conocerlos

—Mucho gusto Derek me llamo Wanda Krasikeva y el es mi esposo Arthur Krasikeva.

Derek se quedo sentado al lado de la frágil joven hasta que abrió sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa de verlo a él ahí, se estuvieron conociendo durante aproximadamente tres horas, claro que entre minuto y minuto sus padres llegaban a ver como se encontraba Paige, de la cual conoció su nombre debido a que su hermano gritó su nombre apenas entró. Ese tiempo compartido con ella se volvió rutina y pronto una costumbre.   
Paige había salido del hospital una semana después de haber estado ahí, sin embargo no perdió contacto con ella. 

Compartían su tiempo de almuerzo y con el tiempo se volvieron novios, todo estaba bien, hasta que el momento llego, volvió a ese triste lugar, resulto que tenía leucemia mieloide crónica, y no podían hacer nada más por ella. 

Un mes después Derek se encontraba a su lado viendo lo frágil que se había vuelto. Rodeada de sus amigos y familiares abrazó al que se había convertido en su fuente de esperanza y diciendo sus últimas palabras... Falleció

...

—Así que Stiles verdad.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Cora, lárgate

—Sí sabes... De lo que hablaste ayer con mamá, me alegro tanto que hayas encontrado tu ancla. Sé cómo te sientes, conozco a mi hermano y sé que tu cerebro esta diciéndote Krasikeva y tu corazón está diciendo Stilinski, pero así mismo que se cómo eres, conocí a Paige y sé que ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz.

—Ella era mi motivo de felicidad.

—Y de tristeza, tienes que superar tu pasado o vas a herir a quien menos quieres. —sonrío mientras Derek sintió un click dentro de su cabeza— Aparte no quede llena con mi almuerzo y ya agote mis recursos de la semana, me puedes prestar algo para comprar algo.

—Para ti nunca es "prestar"— le dijo dándole un billete.

— ¡Gracias! —Le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla justo en el momento que un chico de muchos lunares entraba por la puerta.

—Hola Hale— los dos hermanos volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo — ¿Tiempo de hermanos?

— ¿Stiles? ¿Te llevas bien con mi hermano? —Cora lo volvió a ver impresionada obviamente fingiendo.

—No me queda de otra, aún estoy intentando que se abra más conmigo pero es un cofre sellado y de doble fondo.

—Se que lo lograrás. —Cora abrazó a su hermano y entre susurros lo molesto— Si no vas a llevarlo a la casa como dijo mamá, al menos deberías invitarlo a un helado por su cumpleaños.

Después de un rato de Cora haberse ido, Derek se quedo mirando a Stiles. Dejar su pasado atrás... Lo que su psicólogo le estuvo diciendo por meses sin el entender ella se lo explico en cinco minutos.

...

Una semana había pasado, el día se encontraba nublado y bajaba el animo a cualquiera, sin embargo Stiles seguía del mejor ánimo posible más aún cuando ya era su hora de encontrarse con el gruñón Hale, tenía que ganarse su afecto sí o sí aunque no sabía porque, saco un lollipop de su bolso y se dirigió al baño para peinarse, echarse colonia; se dirigió camino a la biblioteca tarareando una canción.

If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really....

—Buenas tardes Hale— Derek movió la cabeza en su dirección—Buenas tardes Stiles que guapo te ves hoy quieres ir por un helado mañana— susurró a si mismo mientras se alejaba de Derek para que no lo escuchara, tomo sus libros del día y se volvió a sentar en su mesa. —Oh enserio muchas gracias también te vez muy guapo y si claro me gustaría. Adoro las nieves de Limón,

—Stiles?

— ¿Sí?— Le respondió el chico pasando páginas masticando el caramelo que tenía en su boca.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

— ¿Eh? —Se detuvo en seco—, Scott y Melissa van a comer en mi casa, mi papá estará ahí y todo eso.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado antes de eso? —Derek frunció el seño y se remangó la camisa.

— ¡Sí! Digo, si obvio como sea, incluso pidiendo algo así tienes cara de estreñido, pero ya que me estas rogando iré con todo gusto, de por sí la cena empieza en la pura noche y normalmente paso aburrido hasta esa hora, ahora más que Scott sale con Kira porque pasa todo el día con ella ya no tiene tiempo para su mejor amigo el que ha pasado sus 18 años con él y...

—Stiles... Relájate.

—Perdón.

...

—Derek, prométeme por favor que encontrarás a alguien más.

—No lo haré. Jamás

—Necesitas seguir adelante, se feliz por favor, prométemelo.

—Lo prometo  
...

Era el cumpleaños de Stiles y le compro un pequeño regalo, algo que no sabía si le iba a gustar, era un brazalete de cuero trenzado con una placa incrustada de zorro como accesorio principal. El tenía una de lobo y sentía la necesidad de regalarle una parecida. 

El viaje de ida a la heladería así como el momento que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos fue silencioso si tomamos en cuenta que estamos hablando de Stiles, además no sabía si la forma de comer tan morbosa que Stiles tenía estaba hecha a propósito o realmente no se daba cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto al antes mencionado quería hablar lo menos posible, con sus explosiones verbales lo más probable es que terminará confesando que sentía una extraña atracción hacia él y lo que menos quería es que lo dejará ahí plantado.

—Así que... —Stiles se rasco la cabeza— Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte en Beacon Hills.

— ¿Trabajando o me estas echando de la ciudad? 

—No quería decirlo así, perdón

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? 

—No estoy nervioso, solo no quiero que me dé un ataque de pánico por estar aquí contigo porque oh por dios eres muy guapo y ya tengo mi diarrea verbal me siento mareado no quiero seguir hablando necesito ir al baño me esperas un momento solo iré a gritarme frente al espejo lo bocón que soy. — así de rápido hablo, así se fue dejando a tres muy confundidas Hale. Porque en esa misma heladería estaban sus dos hermanas viendo desde lejos el desastre de cita que su hermano estaba teniendo.

...

Stiles y Derek se encontraban sentados bajo el porche de la casa del primer mencionado, resguardados de la lluvia debido a que a Derek le había parecido un muy bonito día como para irse caminando por lo que por el momento se encontraba atrapado ahí hasta que logrará escampar. Esperaban a que los Mccall llegarán, por el momento se había sugerido que se quedará a comer, sin embargo una cosa es aceptar ir una cita con Stiles cuando su cerebro de decía que eso estaba mal y otra era cenar con los que él consideraba su familia.

—No seas aburrido. Scott ya prácticamente te conoce, mi papá sabe que existes y Melissa seguramente está enterada gracias a Scott.

— ¿Y como es que me conocen? 

—Emmmmm —Maldita diarrea verbal. — Les conté que Wanda se va y que tú estás a cargo de la librería, ¿Te vas a quedar a comer o no?

Una vez acepto la propuesta Stiles lo único que atino a hacer era sonreír bien grande y arrastrar a Derek por toda su casa, enseñándole fotos de su madre y su padre juntos así como fotos de Scott y él de pequeños. 

—Tú madre... —

—Falleció hace bastante tiempo... 

—Lo siento, era muy bella, igual que tu. —Stiles se asombro, se sonrojo y se rió en menos de cinco segundos

— ¿Eso que oí fue un piropo? Y no hay problema sé que ella me ve desde algún lugar, espero que este orgullosa de mi.

—Lo está seguramente Stiles... Mi primera novia murió de cáncer...

— Lo lamento tanto, debió ser duro para ti —aún no podía creer que Derek Hale se estaba abriendo ante él

— Lo fue durante años creí que fue el amor de mi vida y mi familia me replanteo eso haces menos de una semana, me han hecho pensar que tal vez fuera solo amor de hermanos. Aún a día de hoy mi cerebro se niega a creerlo. 

— Y ¿Por qué quieren hacerte creer eso? 

— ¿Sabes qué es un ancla? —Stiles negó— En mi familia hay muchas leyendas, la más popular es la de tu alma gemela, o un ancla como quieras llamarlo. La leyenda dice que es una sensación rara y que no es igual para todos, sientes como todo tu cuerpo te pide estar con esa persona, es la que te mantiene cuerdo y la persona que evita que entres en locura. Yo toda mi vida pensé que era ella y ahora acaba de llegar alguien nuevo a mi vida que hace que todo lo que creía se desborone. De una buena manera pero mi cerebro sigue sin aceptar ese cambio. —a cada palabra que decía el corazón de Stiles daba un pequeño pinchazo.

— ¿Y quién es tu?... 

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su pregunta. Estuvo a un segundo de que su corazón se rompiera. Melissa y Scott entraron a su casa seguidos de un aroma a lluvia, perro mojado y a lasaña recién cocinada. Sorprendentemente no les parecía tan raro que Derek estuviera ahí con él, y no le gustaba lo que eso significaba. Era agradable pero eso era malo para su corazón considerando que ya alguien se había adueñado del de ese joven.

El Sheriff no se demoró en llegar a su casa, con bastantes botellas de refresco y demás su hijo tristemente no lo dejaba consumir muchas gaseosas ni bebidas alcohólicas, todo por su salud. 

La cena no duró mucho, realmente fue bastante corta. Lo más importante y destacable de ella era lo bien que se ambiento Derek, como si fuera de la casa, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y esos 18 años fueron mentira para Stiles y él siempre estuvo ahí.

...

Se podría decir que Stiles era la persona más positiva de todas, excepto en lo que respectaba a él mismo, siempre tuvo problemas de autoestima, pensando en cómo todo lo bueno que le sucedía a él era porque el karma se iba a cobrar un día de estos.

Eso es lo que le sucedía en estos momentos donde veía la misteriosa caja que Derek por equivocación había dejado olvidada ayer. El problema es que la curiosidad mató al gato. Así que antes de entregársela tuvo que ver lo que contenía adentro. 

Oh su gran sorpresa se encontró cuando vio un hermoso brazalete de cuero con un hermoso grabado en forma de zorro, en donde decía su nombre. Eso si era imposible y esplendido al mismo tiempo, ¿Sería ese su regalo de cumpleaños y Derek se le había olvidado dárselo ayer? Tenía la esperanza de que sí.

Devolvió el brazalete a su caja y lo guardo en su abrigo para dárselo al Hale apenas llegase a su colegio. Quería que el mismo la pusiera en su muñeca.

...  
Derek se encontraba archivando varios libros en las estanterías superiores cuando.

—Llegue bombón.

— ¡Wanda! Qué alegría verla por acá 

—Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, ahora dime muchacho ¿Qué es eso de que te gusta mi bello Stiles? —eso se llama traición de hermanos

—Siento decepcionarla Señora Wanda se que prometí amar solo a su hija pero...

—Cariño no estoy enojada, ni decepcionada, me alegro por ti, se que la muerte de nuestra pequeña Paige te afecto tanto como a nosotros, pero sé que le prometiste volver a amar, tal vez no es el mejor momento para confesarlo... Tengo conocimientos de las creencias de tu familia, mi pequeña era una guía a tu camino hacia la felicidad y sé que con lo terca que era, estaría abucheando tu lentitud por encontrarlo, ella me impulso a contratarte y así pudieras encontrarte con Stiles, es tu destino cariño.

— ¿Ósea que ella hablo contigo?

—Todas la noches, también puedes solo tienes que desearlo. ¿No soñaste con ella ayer?

— Me pareció normal

—No lo era, ella me dijo que lo haría, ahora ve, busca a Stilinski y confiesa tu amor hacia él

—No es necesario, ya estoy aquí —su voz le congelo todo su cuerpo Stiles se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca, no pretendía que se enterará así—

—Te lo puedo explic...

—Eso significa que se quien hablabas el día de ayer en la sala ¿Era yo?

—Sí... —lo siguiente que sintió fue a Stiles sobre sus brazos, sus labios pegados y un piso muy frío

—No me la creo aún. —saco la caja que traía en su abrigo y se la entrego a Derek. —tu linda persona que puede existir me mandaste a hacer un brazalete por mi cumpleaños y no me lo entregaste.

—Tenía miedo que no te gustará, 

—Mientras sea tuyo me encantará —le dio un fugaz beso mientras se levantaba y traía consigo a Derek— ponlo en mi muñeca

—No es un anillo Stiles

—No me importa 

...

— ¿Así que me estás diciendo que llegaste a trabajar en esa biblioteca porque pensaste que te ayudaría superar un bloqueo mental? —le preguntó mientras le pasaba uno de los libros que tenía en sus manos

—Sí... —acomodo el libro si ningún orden aparente, después de todo era la biblioteca de su nueva casa, y los libros que había publicado el serían los únicos que tendrían un orden especifico.

—Tu lógica no tiene sentido cariño

**Author's Note:**

> Espero te haya gustado


End file.
